People make mistakes
by Power-Ranger-Couples
Summary: AU. Sometimes people make mistakes in love, like you think you have the right girl on your shoulder but the right girl is someone you never ever thought would actually like you. Antonio found this out. Read this fanfiction about a teens life in high school, love, life, friends and if you are popular or inpopular.


**Hi I am back with a new story and I am so sorry about my other story for not updating it for like weeks its just that I got writers block- oh and I found out what writers block means so I was kind of going crazy thinking ahhh my fan fiction user doesn't let me update my story anymore then I searched up how and boom i FIGURED out that it was writers block, okay so enough of my boring story about writers block let me show you my new story!**

**Chapter one**

**Antonio's POV**

There she was. The most popular and hottest girl at school, Oh let me introduce myself- my name is Antonio Garcia and I got to Ranger high with the hottest girl ever, Emily **(sorry don't know her surname) **wonder why I don't just go up to her and say 'hey Emily wanna go to the prom with me?' well then I will get this from her boyfriend, Mike **(don't know his surname as well) **'you back away from my Emily' then I get punched and also I am one of the geeks not a popular like them.

Anyway I'm sitting at my table with 4 out of my 5 friends, the first one is Jayden Shiba, we met at the sophomore try outs for the football team and we both flunked cause we totally **(please mind my language) **sucked at it, then he introduced me to his sister, Lauren Shiba, when I came to his house he told me about his older sister then we became friends as well, Lauren is very pretty but she isn't a popular because of Jayden, but she still likes her younger brother and this is Kevin **(don't know his surname) **he is a top rank swimmer but always gets teased for other sports, we met when I was trying to swim 100 metres but Kevin beat me and taught me how to swim 100 metres so that is one sport i could do, lastly is Terry Watannabe he is the sister of my very close friend Mia- hmm, where is Mia anyway.

Okay so right now I am (as always) staring at Emily in the lunch hall sitting with my 4 friends, Jayden and Kevin are arguing about how the theory of Einstein is correct or not while Lauren is trying to tell them that it doesn't even matter and Terry is trying to make a conversation with me but I am most definitely in a different world right now.

" Hey, Antonio, Antonio- earth to Antonio Garcia " terry snapped his fingers over my eyes which cause me to jump out of my seat, luckily for me no one would pay attention to me.

" Terry, man, what the hell was that for? " Terry looked at me giving me a hand to get back on my seat, I took it gratefully and he answered my question

" Well you were in a parallel universe of should I say Emily? " I nodded ashamed of my actions " Okay so that is kind of normal for- " Terry was cut off by Lauren screaming to i think Jayden or Kevin

" I don't CARE ABOUT EINSTEINS THEORY! JUST PLEASE SHUT UPPPPPPPPPPPPPP " Lauren's words caused Kevin and Jayden to shut up but it also caused everyone to stare at her, Lauren wasn't really the kind of girl to be ashamed of speaking so she stood up on her chair and called out to everyone

" WHAT ARE YOU ALL STARING AT? NEVER SEEN A GIRL SCREAM? NOW... WHY MAKE IT A BIG DEAL? " with those words she sat down smiling as everyone turned back to talking and eating

" That was a good way of doing- MIA! " I saw Mia and stopped what i was saying to Lauren and called out Mia, she ran to the table. That was Mia Watannabe my best friend we met in elementary school when we were partnered up with each other for a scouting trip ever since then we wre the best of friends then I met her brother Terry.

" Antonio? Antonio? Earth to Antonio Garcia " Mia snapped her fingers in front of my face but I didn't fall of because Mia caught before I could fall of.

" Awww... Mia and Antonio make a great couple, isn't that right Jay? "

" Oh yes Kevin they are- " Jayden was interrupted by Lauren

" You guy's are soo old school stop teasing them " Lauren gave me a smile

" Thanks Lauren "

" Ohh, Antonio, that doesn't mean that I don't like you two as a couple, you to make a great couple " Lauren looked mischievous

" Terry help us out over here " Mia ordered her little brother

" Sorry sis, but you two are sooooo cute together- Mia and Antonio sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I- " Terry was interrupted with the bell

" For once that bell saved me " Mia whispered in my ear. Then and there I had a great idea to get Emily begging at my knees for me to ask her to the disco... and it may just work.

**What is Antonio's big idea? That will be revealed next time! **


End file.
